


[podfic] Swear Upon a Heartless Soul

by growlery



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Audio Format: MP3, Consent Issues, F/F, Non-Sexual Bondage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Power Imbalance, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen's got a bond on her head from none other than Uther Pendragon, and Isolde has never met a wealthy banker's bond she didn't like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Swear Upon a Heartless Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swear Upon a Heartless Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265348) by [flammablehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat). 



> this fic was one of my favourites from summerpornathon 2k14! i wanted to podfic it for the gluttony remix and then i wanted to write an epic about gwen raising hell in the old west but sadly neither of those things happened so i podficced it for the unequal power square of my ladiesbingo card instead. (somebody please write epics about gwen raising hell, i have a mighty need)

  
[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2oslxpzgta5spnu/swear%20upon%20a%20heartless%20soul.mp3?dl=0)  
[download from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/swear-upon-heartless-soul)  
mp3 / 5:01 / 4.8MB


End file.
